


Realization

by markle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, oblivious jeno, really short, soft renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to see the bigger picture when you’re in it.





	Realization

Sometimes Jeno is a bit oblivious to the things around him.

Jaemin and Renjun are his two closest friends, and they know this about him, and they’re always patient with him and understand fully. It’s nice.

That is, until, the three of them are walking back from a late dinner out, and Jeno’s walking with them on the sidewalk, trailing behind slightly. He’s not thinking about anything in particular; maybe how nice the stars look, or how thankful he is to have such wonderful people in his life like Injun and Nana.

It’s at that moment when Jaemin laughs, the lightest happiest sound a person could ever make, and he just pulls Renjun close to him, right on the sidewalk, right in front of Jeno. Jaemin kisses Renjun full on the mouth, smiling and giggling and closing his eyes. Jeno feels himself freeze in his tracks.

Renjun is laughing now too, and kissing back, and doing his best at wrapping his arms around the taller and hugging their bodies close. Something in Jeno’s chest shatters, and suddenly the clouds part and he sees everything as it is.

The two of them seem to snap out of their daydream just as Jeno awakens from his, and the three are left staring at each other through a mile of thick silence. Jeno swallows and stares. They’re holding hands, Jaemin’s delicate fingers intertwined with Renjun’s small nimble ones. 

“You’re dating,” he breathes it into the night air, still staring, still wondering how he never saw it before.

Jeno’s heart beats quick as they look back at him with the guilt in their eyes and words just behind their lips. He should feel angry, but all he really feels is a burning heat just behind his ribcage. It’s not anger, maybe not even jealously. He just feels sort of lonesome, a little left out, and it aches.

“Aren’t we all?” Renjun asks. It’s such an abrupt statement that Jeno has to rethink everything all over again.

Not only should it have been obvious about Jaemin and Renjun, but shouldn’t he know his own feelings as well? He isn’t jealous, not even a little; maybe the three of them really are…dating?

But isn’t that a bit absurd?

Jaemin laughs a little, but this time it’s different. He steps towards Jeno, so that they’re close together and Jeno can see the flushed pink of his lips from when he kissed Injun. 

“Jeno, we literally just went on a date together.” The heat in Jeno’s chest bursts out and flows through his veins, warming his skin and the entire expanse of his face.

“Did we?” Jeno says it softly, just in case they’ll laugh at him, but he’s only met with two fond smiles that make him feel a bit stupid.

Have they always smiled at him like that?

Renjun is standing with them now too, his expression soft and eyes even softer. He reaches over and pinches the glowing pink skin of Jeno’s cheek, which only makes him blush more.

“We do this all the time, cutie. It’s okay though, if you don’t want it to be more than this it never has to be.”

Jeno’s heart swells up in his chest. He has the overwhelming urge to hug them both close, and given this newfound information, he does just that. They’re both warm, and their laughs are even warmer as they embrace him back.

“But I want to be more than this! I want to have two boyfriends and know that I have them!” Jeno exclaims, laughing as well because it makes him feel better.

Jaemin has his arms around both of them, with Renjun tucked halfway under his chin and his nose in Jeno’s shoulder.

“Then it’s settled,” Jaemin mutters, “we’ll just have to be boyfriends that are aware of our situation.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and not proofread but STAN NORENMIN YOU COWARDS thnx 4 reading xoxo


End file.
